Love don't let me go
by XxJoNtIxX
Summary: A veces, un accidente puede causar daños irreparables. Pero, que pasaria se el salvarse seria peor que la muerte?
1. El rescate

**El rescate**

Ya habían transcurrido 30 minutos desde el accidente, un grupo de personas estaban amontonadas en la pista a la espera de saber algo sobre lo que había ocurrido momentos mientras que un equipo de bomberos y paramédicos trataban desesperadamente de sacar a los heridos. La situación era un tanto crítica.

-NECESITAMOS MAS EQUIPOS!! – gritaba un paramédico al notar la gravedad de la situación.

-TRAIGAN OXIGENO, SUERO Y COLLARINES!! – seguía gritando el desesperado paramédico al no poder hacer nada por los heridos que estaban atrapados en el carro.

-Uno, dos, tres, JALEN!... ok, rápido, necesito una intravenosa y el collarín – decía el paramédico al equipo de rescate.

-Señor, uno de los heridos esta muerto; al parecer es un hombre de 20 años. Los otros tres que quedan están gravemente heridos, el conductor esta inconsciente, pero el co-piloto y el otro pasajero están consientes solo que con heridas graves y al parecer fracturas múltiples. Necesitamos que baje mas equipos rescate! – decía un enfermero al jefe de paramédicos.

-Allen, necesito las identificaciones de estos chicos y llamar a sus familiares para que puedan verlos en el hospital.

-Doctor, al parecer se tratan de dos chicos y dos chicas; uno de ellos es de Daisuke Ishida, 19 años. El otro chico es Ryo Hayimi, 19 años y una de las chicas es Kari Yuen, 18 años. La otra no tiene identificación, pero lo sabremos al llegar al hospital.

Mientras los paramédicos transportaban a los heridos a las respectivas ambulancias, un bombero se acerca al jefe de paramédicos para informarle algo de suma importancia.

-Dr, el conductor necesita un traslado urgente a un hospital fuera de la cuidad, puesto que en San Pablo no hay los equipos necesarios para atenderlo.

-Esta bien, llamen a un helicóptero y llévenselo lo antes posible.

De repente, un paramédico llega con un papel en la mano y le dice al jefe:

-Dr., hemos encontrado la identificación del cuarto herido y ya hemos procedido a llamar a sus respectivas familias, solo falta que la grúa se lleve el auto y llegue el helicóptero.

Gracias Mike, ahora llévense a los heridos!

Mientras todos se disponían a partir al hospital San Pablo, uno de los cuatro heridos todavía seguía a la espera de la llegada de su trasporte con la esperanza de que su corazón no dejara de latir.

-Operadora, necesito un helicóptero para las afueras de Otawa…Si, necesitamos llevar a un herido a San Pedro en Tokio….si, es una mujer de 18 años con el nombre de Haruka Tenoh….


	2. 6 meses antes

**6 meses antes**

-Haruka, levántate o vamos a llegar tarde!!...no quiero tener amonestaciones el primer día!!- decía su compañero de cuarto; un chico de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, alto y sobre todo con una personalidad única.

-Ya te escuche Daisuke…y no vamos a llegar tarde porque ya estoy lista- dijo mientras abría la puerta y se disponía a ir por las llaves del carro.

-Por que siempre haces eso, me puedes decir?...yo siempre me levanto temprano porque pienso que tu aun sigues durmiendo, pero noooo. De ahora en adelante no me ocupare mas de ti y me iré primero para no seguir perdiendo clases por tu culpa…mi generosidad tiene un punto, Haruka.

-Daisuke, y como te iras si la que maneja soy yo?... que yo sepa, tu no tienes licencia de conducir…gran problema no? Pero, pensándolo mejor… caminar no es tan malo, lo es si es que caminas 5 km ya que sudas, te cansas y…..Oye! justo ese es el trayecto hasta la universidad!...que coinsidenciaaaa….sabes que Daisuke…no te queda de otra que aguantarme y venir conmigo jajaja.

-Sabes que…solo camina que ahora si vamos a llegar tarde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ya me voy mama!! Nos vemos más tarde

-Suerte en tu primer dia, Michiru. Acuérdate de ir a admisión a pedir los papeles de tu traslado que me olvide de recoger.

-No te preocupes, lo hare!! Adiós- dijo ella saliendo de su casa para dirigirse al carro que la iba a llevar a su nueva universidad.

-Señorita kaioh, solo nos queda 10 minutos para llegar, dese prisa- le dijo su chofer a Michiru.

-Esta bien, Peter.

Mientras se dirigía a la universidad, Michiru miraba con detenimiento las casas, los edificios de su nueva cuidad, pues en donde ella vivía era totalmente distinto y le llamaba la atención todo a su alrededor.

-Bueno ya llegamos, que pase un buen dia señorita Michiru.

-Gracias Peter, nos vemos mas tarde.

Y ahí se encontraba su nueva universidad. No era tan grande, pero tampoco tan chica. Se notaba que era un ambiente un tanto serio, con estudiantes que caminaban de un lado para el otro. Algunos con expresiones preocupadas, otros relajados y otros, simplemente se notaba que no era su primer día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El reloj marco las 8 en punto y ya se podía ver a muchos estudiantes correr por los pabellones o subiendo y bajando las escalares para poder alcanzar el salón indicado de su siguiente clase.

-Rápido Haruka, el profesor va a cerrar la puerta y tú sabes que después no hay forma de entrar.

-Cierto! Lo olvide!!...

Los dos comenzaron a correr contra el tiempo, el salón todavía estaba lejos y ya eran las 8:02.

-Haruka ruega para que el profe no haya llegado porque si no te tiro de un puente!!

-Ya ves!...aun no llega. Acuérdate que este profe llega 10 minutos tarde porque no le da el alma para subir los 4 pisos…jaja

-Jaja…tienes razón.

Al entrar al salón, sus antiguos compañeros los saludaron al volverse a encontrar con ellos pues hace más de 3 meses que nos los veían y entre saludo y saludo, el profesor por fin dio su aparición.

-SE ACABO EL RECREO SEÑORES, TOMEN ASIENTO O SI GUSTAN PUEDEN SEGUIR HABLANDO, PERO FUERA DE MI CLASE- dijo el profesor de historia. Un viejito amargado con la vida pues era un solterón a sus 60 años que solo vivía enamorado de su trabajo.

-Bueno, ya que nadie se anima a salir, cerrare la puerta para poder repartir el syllabus del curso.

Pero antes que pudiera cerrarla, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Profesor, disculpe la molestia, pero ella también es alumna en su clase. Se llama Michiru Kaioh y viene de intercambio desde Tokio. Espero que aun pueda entrar a su clase, como es nueva la e acompañado hasta acá pues aun no conoce las instalaciones y no quería perder su primera clase.

-Aun puede entrar, pero para la próxima vez procure llegar más temprano y así poder conocer la universidad. Pase y busque un lugar donde poder sentarse.

-Gracias.

El profesor cerró la puerta para después dirigirse a sus alumnos.

Señores, ella es Michiru Kaioh, una estudiante que ha venido desde Tokio ha estudiar con nosotros así que espero que la acojan bien y le ayuden en cualquier cosa pues hace unos cuantos días que ha llegado a nuestra ciudad.

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella para después tomar asiento en una de las primeras carpetas.


	3. No esta nada mal

**No está nada mal**

La clase de historia era la más aburrida de todo el horario, y para colmo tocaba como primer curso del día… una excusa perfecta para dormir.

-Señores, como se nota que les interesa bastante mi curso, haremos un trabajo en parejas. A ver si así se despiertan y ponen más atención para la segundo hora.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a moverse para ir con sus respectivos amigos y así comenzar la clase, ya que al profesor no le gustaba perder el tiempo y eso todos lo sabían.

-Oye Haruka, la nueva no está nada mal no? – le dijo Daisuke

-Pues si… es como todas

-Como que como todas?? No mientas que yo vi como la seguías con la mirada hasta que se sentó.

-Y no es eso lo que siempre hago con todas?

-jaja tienes razón…oye y ya viste ah Karin? Qué raro que no te haya llamado.

-Ella tiene clase en el en el 101, supongo que la iré a buscar en el descanso. 10 minutos son más que suficientes y si no, pues después me prestas los apuntes.

-Tú nunca cambiaras…

_**Al otro lado del salón**_

-Y porque te mudaste acá?- le pregunto Sakura, un chica de pelo negro, alta y de mucho dinero.

- Mis papas son diplomáticos y por eso es que viajo tanto- respondió Michiru .

-Debe ser difícil, pero supongo que te vas a quedar acá por lo menos los 5 años de la carrera? O te vas a trasladar a otra universidad?

-Esta vez si me pienso quedar, mis papas me van a alquilar un departamento cerca de acá cuando ellos tengan que viajar.

-Qué bien! Creo que ya tenemos casa en donde hacer las fiestas

De repente suena el timbre del descanso. Todos los alumnos salen desesperados, unos al baño, otros a comprar comida y otros a irse a la cafetería a encontrase con sus amigos pues era más que obvio que esa clase no la iban a soportar una hora más.

-Daisuke, después me prestas los apuntes si?

-Espera, no me lo digas…es Karin no??

-Me esta esperando en el primer piso…. Hace tres meses que no la veo, tienes que entenderme.

-Ok…

Haruka comenzó a correr, pero no noto que alguien estaba bloqueando la salida

-AAAA..

-Lo siento Sakura, es que tengo prisa…me están esperando

-Pues fijate por donde corres!! Casi me mandas al sueloo… Ah por cierto, ella es Michiru…

Haruka la miro y se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo Daisuke era cierto…no estaba nada mal. Era alta, delicada, femenina y todos los adjetivos que podían haber en el mundo.

-Hola, soy Haruka Tenoh.- dijo ella con su típica mirada seductora

-Soy Michiru Kaioh, mucho gusto- ella estrecho su mano y Haruka la tomo en un signo de saludo. Al tocarse sintieron esa calidez que era como una droga muy fuerte que no querían dejar…Sin embargo, la voz chillona de una chica las saco de ese trance.

-AMORIIII!!!...pensé que me ibas a buscar- dijo una chica rubia que se aproximaba a los lejos- Y veo que no pierdes el tiempo!!

Al escuchar aquella voz, Haruka soltó la mano de Michiru y como si nada hubiera pasado volteo para enfrentar a la chica.

-Pues tu sabes cómo soy yo… - le dijo Haruka acercándosele peligrosamente y tomándola de la cintura.

-Te he extrañado estos tres meses, créeme que no podía dejar de pensar en ti…

-Yo también te he extrañado Karin, ha sido difícil estar sin ti.

-Oye Tenoh, así que ella es tu nueva conquista, digo, tu nueva novia??- Pregunto Sakura al ver la escenita.

-Que…estas envidiosa??- le dijo Karin

En eso suena el timbre del final de descanso y el profe sale para cerrar el aula.

-Hay que entrar Michiru, no vaya a ser que la estupidez se nos pegue- dijo Sakura mirando a Karin

-AAY!!...la odiooo!! Que se compre un bosque y se pierdaaa!!.. No lo crees amori??

-Qué tal si vamos a la cafeta y vemos a quien encontramos…o…vamos al baño y me haces recordar el sabor de tus labios.

-Yo creo que vamos al baño….

_**En el aula**_

-Quien era ella- pregunto Michiru

-Quien?..Karin?...pues es la novia de Haruka. La chica más hueca que conozco. Se cree la gran cosa porque su papa es dueño de un banco y porque le compraron el carro de la barbie.

-jaja, pues si se nota.

-Y…dime, que tal te pareció Haruka?

-Muy agradable, por?

-Sabes, eres la primera chica que dice algo así. Normalmente todas mueren por Tenoh, pero tú…eres un caso especial.

-A si?, porque dices eso?

-Ya vas a ver porque…


	4. Encuentros

**Encuentros**

Otro día más comenzaba y Michiru ya se había adaptado por completo a las clases. Había hecho nuevos amigos con los que andaba siempre por toda la universidad, sin embargo dentro de ellos no se encontraba la rubia que había conocido hace unas semanas. Solo la veía en dos clases y para ella era más que suficiente pues el incidente que habían tenido en el baño no lo podía sacar de su cabeza, cada vez que la veía por los pasadizos, esa imagen volvía haciéndole sonrojar y deseando que se vuelva a repetir, pues sentía algo especial, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, algo que solo la rubia le hacía sentir, pero aun no sabía qué era eso exactamente.

FLASHBACK…

-Voy al baño!! No se vallan sin mí

-Te esperamos, pero no te demores como la otra vez que casi perdemos la practica- dijo Jae, un chico que llevaba todas las clases con ella, apuesto, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

Al entrar noto que no se encontraba sola, ella estaba ahí.

-Valla! Que sorpresa- dijo Haruka al ver que Michiru la miraba con determinación

-Hola Haruka, tienes clases o tienes hora libre?- respondió tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación para no quedarse callada después de saludarla.

-Pues digamos que estoy en hora libre...la clase está bastante aburrida y bueno que mejor que salir y buscar a gente con quien hablar y pasarla bien..como lo estoy haciendo contigo. No te parece?- mirándola fijamente haciendo que Michiru se pusiera nerviosa y eso a Haruka le encantaba hacer pues sabía que aquella mirada que solo ella sabía hacer, ponía a todas en un hechizo de amor, pero, Michiru recordó que Sakura le había comentado días atrás que a Haruka le gustaba coquetear con todas y que tuviera cuidado en no caer en su juego pues el jugar con todas era su pasatiempo favorito.

Michiru ordeno sus pensamientos y se dispuso a responderle a la rubia.

-Pues no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera, para eso están los descansos o cuando acaben tus clases…No te parece??

Haruka se quedo confundida pues pensó que Michiru estaba nerviosa y caería fácilmente a sus encantos. Pero al parecer no fue así…

-Si…tienes razón, debería ser más responsable conmigo misma…es que estos días no me encuentro bien…tengo muchos problemas y mi cabeza no puede más.

Michiru al escucharla se acerco pues el ánimo de la rubia cambio de un momento a otro, sin embargo no noto que el piso estaba algo mojado y resbalo, pero para su suerte, Haruka fue más rápida que ella y la sostuvo antes de que cayera dejándolas muy cerca del rostro de cada una…Se miraron fijamente como la primera vez que se conocieron, pero esta vez ese momento duro mas.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por sus cabezas. Sintieron ese pequeño escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos cuando estas cerca de alguien que te gusta, pero ellas ni se conocían y no entendían ese sentimiento que les produjo al momento de estar tan cerca de la otra.

La distancia que las separaba era casi nula, podían sentir la respiración de la otra, podían escuchar el latir de sus corazones, cada vez mas rápidos….y…..

-eehhh…lo siento, creo que resbale por no fijarme a donde iba…- dijo Michiru saliendo de ese trance y separándose de la rubia cortando todo momento mágico.

-Sssii…si..pues casi te das una muy fuerte- le respondió acomodándose su camisa.

-Nos vemos otro día…tengo clases…ah! Y gracias por no dejarme caer.

-De nada..- pero lo dijo demasiado tarde pues ella ya se había ido…

Haruka termino de acomodarse y también salió del baño pero con esa imagen en la cabeza. Que es lo que había pasado?? A caso la nueva iba a ser su nuevo objetivo? O a lo mejor no?...simplemente no se explicaba eso que había sentido cuando estuvo tan cerca de ella…amor? No lo creo…esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario…pero entonces? Que podía ser?...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Michiru, porque te demoraste tanto- le pregunto Sakura

-Es que estaba lleno eso es todo- respondió, para después recordar la escena que había protagonizado con aquella rubia que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde el día que la vio.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-HOOLAA!!...Michiru estas??

-Que..que?? ahh..lo siento Jae, me decías?

-Te decía que como estamos viernes, si no quieres ir tomar algo con los demás después de clases?

-Claro! Suena bien.

-Listo ahora si estamos completos, Jae- dijo Sakura- Entonces somos Michiru, Jae, Ryo, Seiya, Ana y yo.

-Espera, quien es Ryo??- pregunto Michiru

-Ahh cierto, tu no lo conoces. No te preocupes te va a caer bien ya vas a ver.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Oye Haruka…te noto algo preocupada. Estas bien?

- Si…papa…solo me duele la cabeza- le respondió a su amigo.

-Ja ja, que graciosa, yo solo lo digo porque no estás como todos los días. Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea yo siempre te escuchare.

-Gracias Daisuke, pero no me pasa nada…eso solo que…

-Es Karin no?...que paso esta vez?

-Es que…siento que ya no es lo mismo. Antes era diferente, no es la misma sabes…ella no era como la conoces. Era cariñosa, graciosa, pero no se qué paso, no me di cuenta y de un momento a otro estoy con otra persona que no es. No se Daisuke, estoy muy confundida con todo esto.

-Pues la verdad es que a la chica no la conozco mucho pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que su amor hacia a ti parece algo fingido.

-Yo también lo creo, pero antes no era así…y no entiendo que pudo haber pasado.

-Deberías hablar con ella, de repente puede darte alguna explicación.

-Iré a hablarle ahora mismo…oye…

-Qué pasa?

-Gracias…en serio.

-Soy tu mejor amigo y cada vez que tengas algún problema te escuchare y si puedo te ayudare a solucionarlo.

Haruka se acerco y le dio un abrazo pues esas palabras para ella significaban mucho. El sabía todo de ella y viceversa ya que los dos habían perdido a sus padres y prácticamente eran como hermanos.

Los dos se separaron y Haruka se dispuso a ir a buscar a su novia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hola a todos los lectores…siento no haber escrito antes, es solo que estaba estudiando y no podía dedicarle tiempo a esto. Mil disculpas, pero ahora ya estoy de vacaciones y tratare de avanzar más rápido **

**Gracias por leer esta historia y pues dejen reviews jaja. **


End file.
